Hello? Hello
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you're future would be like? Ally Dawson never took a second to think about hers. After one Halloween night, she never knew that one guy she never met would change her life forever. Never face to face. Never eye to eye. Just two phone numbers and fate. Will they be able to make something into what they have? *Story cover made by @rausllyr5xo*
1. The Unknown Text

_**Hey guys! So here is a new story that I am co-writing with Rausllyr5xo! Don't worry! I will still have updates on Problems like usual but since that one is almost**_ ** _finished you can read this story as well. I am not sure if I will be updating any of my paused stories anytime soon because I don't think they are interesting enough to me._**

 ** _Now that, thats out of the way... enjoy this story! Rausllyr5xo will eventually have hers up. Hers will be called Fortuitous Text and will be in Austin's POV. Mine will be in Ally's POV! So enjoy! Don't forget to leave me a review! Love you all!_**

 ** _P.S. We started this on Halloween which is why they start texting on Halloween._**

* * *

 _ **Remember:**_

 _ **Ally**_

 _Trish_

Austin

 **Dez**

* * *

 _ **Hello? Hello.**_

Chapter One

 _ **I never planned my life out. I never thought of what my future would be like in 5 years let alone what I would be doing with my life now. I was a 24 year old with a terrible boss with impossible standards. I never knew how to balance my personal life with my professional life. I always managed to get both lives mixed up. My boyfriend never had time for me anymore and I never thought of our future together either. But on one mysterious night….literally….I never knew that one guy that I never met, would change all that for the rest of my life.**_

October 31st

11:31pm: Want to go out for a party? It's Halloween night! Tons of parties around!

 _ **I look up at the top of my screen to see that I had received a message from an unknown number. I tapped on the notification to see whom had texted me. Maybe it was my boyfriend, Gavin. He did mention that he was getting a new phone. So, he was probably just texting me to let me know what his new number was.**_

 _ **I looked at the text. Gavin couldn't have texted me this.**_

 _ **11:32pm: Who is this?**_

11:33pm: Oh, must've texted the wrong person

 _ **So, it wasn't Gavin after all. I was a bit worried as Gavin never went out to parties. He never had time for parties. He's always way too busy with his job to go out and party all night. Even if it was the weekend on Halloween night.**_

 _ **I decided to answer this character back.**_

 _ **11:34pm: It's fine. It's not like you interrupted me or anything lol**_

11:36pm: What would I be interrupting you from anyways?

 _ **Such a personal question coming from a total stranger. He could be a stalker for all I know. Halloween night, total stranger, personal questions. It adds up to be a stalker...**_

 _ **11:37: Why would I tell a stranger things about my personal life?**_

11:38pm: Well, why would you respond back to a person you don't know then?

 _ **Touche**_

 _ **11:41pm: You are correct**_

11:42pm: I know I am

 _ **What is it with this person? Why do they keep on texting me back?**_

 _ **11:44pm: Someone's a little full of himself**_

11:45pm: Hey. I could be a girl for all you know

 _ **11:46pm: Well, are you?**_

11:47pm: No

 _ **11:48pm: My point exactly**_

 _ **11:49pm: I don't even know why I'm texting a random stranger. And yes, you are a random stranger bc you texted me randomly**_

 _ **11:50pm: lol**_

11:51pm: Are you a guy or a girl?

 _ **Did he seriously just ask me this? I mean, technically I just asked him this but the way he asked me was weird and creepy.**_

 _ **11:52pm: What is this? Omegle? Chatroulette?**_

11:53pm: lol. no this is texting

 _ **11:54pm: congratulations! You figured out what texting is! *clapping emojis***_

11:55pm: I sense you are trying to make me out to be a dumb person. Which I am not.

 _ **11:56pm: Easy for you 2 say**_

11:57pm: Please don't be those ppl who replace letters with numbers. it just shows idiocy

 _ **11:58pm: Says the person who couldn't use the letters e AND o in a word**_

 _ **11:58pm: And capitalization**_

11:59pm: whatever. it's texting! you don't have to have perfect grammer

 _ **12:00am: Go to bed**_

 _ **12:01am: And it's Gramm ar**_

12:02am: ugh.

12:03am: And I can't sleep

 _ **Why does this guy insist on talking to me?**_

 _ **12:04am: why is that?**_

12:05am: because I'm too excited!

 _ **12:06: for what?**_

12:07: the new Zaliens movie is coming out!

 _ **12:08am: you watch that movie?**_

12:08am: YOU DON'T!?

 _ **12:09am: obviously not**_

12:11am: Well you should

 _ **Suddenly I hear a knock at my door. I leave my phone on the couch and walk to my front door. My dog was barking like a maniac. Who would be at my house at a time like this? Probably just some kids wanting to play pranks.**_

12:17am: Hello?

12:20am: You there?

 _ **12:25am: Sorry some kid was at my house asking for candy and my dog wouldn't stop barking so I had to calm her down.**_

12:26am: Do kids not know that trick or treating ends at like 9pm?

 _ **12:27am: haha, idk. I think the child's mom was drinking**_

12:29am: oh, that's not good

12:35am: hello?

12:42am: anyone there?

November 1st

 _ **7:15am: Sorry. I fell asleep. I have work in 2 hours**_

 _ **7:16am: Hello?**_

 _ **7:18am: Your probs not even awake yet! XD**_

12:34pm: haha sorry. Rehearsals start early. I'm on lunch break.

 _ **12:35pm: its fine. And ur an actor?**_

12:36pm: No.

 _ **12:37pm: oh**_

 _ **12:38pm: then what are you rehearsing for?**_

12:39pm: a show

 _ **12:40pm: noooooo...really?**_

12:42pm: A performance

 _ **12:44pm: Okay now you're just acting.**_

 _ **12:45pm: you sure ur not an actor?**_

 _ **He's probably an actor who is hiding his true identity. And I could possibly be his fan and I wouldn't even know it. That thought kind of freaks me out.**_

12:46pm: I'm sure

 _ **12:47pm: then why don't you tell me what you do for a living?**_

12:48pm: I thought we weren't talking to strangers

 _ **12:50pm: really?**_

12:51pm: what? we don't know each other's names

 _ **12:52pm: well why don't you tell me ur name?**_

12:55pm: Can't

 _ **12:56pm: and why?**_

12:58pm: bc lunch is over for me!

 _ **1:00pm: Same. I have to go back to work now.**_

 _ **1:02pm: bye…**_

 _ **1:05pm: ur gone now aren't you?**_

 _ **1:10pm: thought so**_

 _ **Wow, that is so weird. I've never talked to a random stranger before. I mean, he was quite weird at first. But for some reason...I can't pinpoint it...but...I feel like I really want to get to know him.**_

 _ **I would never ever do this in my life but for some strange reason I am. I probably have a death wish or something because normally I wouldn't talk to strangers. My parents made sure they taught me that. I was in fact texting my best friend when I got this, a text from a total stranger.**_

* * *

 _5:13pm: Ally!_

 _5:14pm: Hellllo?_

 _5:15pm: Chicka_

 _5:16pm:You there?_

 _5:17pm: Yo!_

 _5:18pm: Where's my girl at?_

 _5:20pm: I'll_

 _5:21pm:Keep_

 _5:22pm: On_

 _5:23pm: Spamming_

 _5:24pm: You_

 _5:25pm: Until_

 _5:26pm: You_

 _5:27pm: Answer_

 _5:28pm: Me_

 _5:29pm: Back_

 _ **I stared at the clock as the big hand ticked to the 6. Finally work is over! I grab my purse and open up my phone.**_

 _ **Trish spammed me!**_

 _ **5:31pm: Trish!**_

 _ **5:31pm: Why would you spam me? I had like a hundred messaged *crying emojis***_

 _5:32pm: You weren't answering me_

 _ **5:33pm: That's because I was working!**_

 _5:34pm: Oh_

 _ **5:35pm: Yeah. I work till 5:30!**_

 _5:36pm: Sorry. I forgot_

 _ **5:37pm: lol. Don't you work will 5:30 too?**_

 _5:38pm: I work till 5._

 _5:39pm: Look who's forgetting times now…_

 _ **5:40pm: I also don't spam people until they answer.**_

 _ **5:41pm: You spammed me for 15 minutes!**_

 _5:42pm: Whoops!_

 _ **I grab my car keys and head to my office building's parkade which is a place for all the employees and visitors so they can park their cars during the day. It cost money hourly but they just take it off my pay every week.**_

 _5:45pm: Ally?_

 _5:50pm: Do you want me to start spamming you again?_

 _6:00pm: I will_

 _6:05pm: 1…_

 _6:06pm: 2…_

 _6:07pm: 3…_

 _6:08pm: 4…_

 _6:09pm: 5!_

 _6:10pm: HELLLLOOOOO?_

 _ **6:20pm: Trish!**_

 _ **6:21pm: I was driving home!**_

 _6:22pm: Then why didn't you just tell me that?_

 _ **6:23pm: Do I really have to tell you everything?**_

 _6:25pm: Yes!_

 _6:27pm: …._

 _ **6:30pm: Why?**_

 _6:31pm: Or else I will spam me_

 _6:32pm: you*_

 _ **6:33pm: *deadpan emoji***_

 _ **6:34pm: You are the meanest best friend ever**_

 _6:35pm: I know but you love me_

 _6:36pm: So, what did you do last night?_

 _ **6:38pm: Now that you mention it...something did happen…**_

 _6:38pm: SPILL!_

 _ **6:40pm: You answered quite fast**_

 _6:41pm: Stop ignoring the question and answer!_

 _ **6:42pm: Some guy started texting me**_

 _6:43pm: And…?_

 _ **6:44pm: And…we started talking**_

 _6:45pm: OMG! Who is he?_

 _ **6:46pm: IDK**_

 _6:47pm: What do you mean you don't know_

 _ **6:48pm: We've never met**_

 _ **6:49pm: I was a wrong number he texted.**_

 _6:50pm: You've been texting a random stranger?!_

 _ **6:51pm: Yeah…**_

 _6:52pm: HE COULD BE A SERIAL KILLER FOR ALL YOU KNOW!_

 _ **Trish is always the one to over react with everything! Typical Trish. Yes, she is like my big sister to always look out for me but she's also like my overprotective mother, too.**_

 _ **6:53pm: Yes, he's going to totally kill me through text messages**_

 _6:55pm: You know he could track you through your phone number…?_

 _ **6:56pm: I actually never thought of that**_

 _ **6:57pm: I'll ask him**_

 _6:58pm: You are not going to ask a total stranger if he is going to kill you!_

 _6:59pm: Ally?_

 _7:00pm: You're ignoring me and texting him now aren't you?_

* * *

 ** _7:00pm: Hello?_**

7:01pm: Who is this?

 ** _7:01pm: The wrong number from earlier_**

7:02pm: Oh, haha!

7:03pm: What's up?

 ** _7:04pm: Can I ask you something?_**

7:05pm: Sure…

 ** _7:06pm: are you a serial killer who'll hunt me down and kill me?_**

 _7:09pm: Uhhhh_

 _ **7:10pm: Sorry.**_

 _ **7:10pm: There could have been better options to come about this question**_

7:11pm: No its fine

7:12pm: I guess

 ** _7:13pm: It's just...I was texting my bff and she was worried you were a serial killer_**

7:15pm: I'm not a serial killer haha! I'm a singer

 ** _7:16pm: Good_**

 ** _7:18: Are you famous or something?_**

7:19pm: I don't really think of myself like that. I'm a normal person, too. Just very known _._

 ** _7:20pm: Sorry, I just meant like…_**

7:21pm: haha. It's fine _._

7:24pm: I have to go. I have to perform in 5

 _ **7:25pm: Ohhh! Have fun!**_

7:26pm: Will do!

* * *

 **And there is the first chapter! I hope you enjoy it! This is going to be a good one so I really hope you stick to reading it! Have a good night and day! Love you all!**


	2. Greeting From The Other-side

**Hello? Hello. Chapter 2!**

 **Thanks for the reviews! I really hope with story** **becomes just as successful has Problems! Enjoy!**

 **PS: I am having trouble uploading the cover photos to Image Manager for Problems and this story so when I get that figured out, There will be one.**

 **And if you can help me out this is the problem: I am able to load the photo but when I click Upload, the screen loads but then it turns white and I have to refresh the page because it froze. And when I refresh it, the photo doesn't go to the Images below. So, if you know how to fix that, please PM me! That would be great!**

 **Now enjoy the** **chapter!**

* * *

Remember!

 _ **Ally**_

 _Trish_

Austin

 **Dez**

* * *

November 3rd

 _ **12:47pm: Hey!**_

12:48pm: Hey.

12:48pm: I can't talk that long

 _ **12:49pm: Well, then when can we talk?**_

12:50pm: In a few hours. I have rehearsals.

 _ **12:51pm: Fun!**_

 _ **I wish that I could go to rehearsals. Not his! I don't even know him. I'm still not one hundred percent that the guy that I am texting is not a serial killer. Be he is a singer. I wouldn't doubt it. He does a lot of rehearsals. I'm a singer, too. But I'm not noticed like he is. I write songs and sing by myself. I just wish that I had the self confidence to actually have the courage to get up on stage and perform one of my songs. My family and friends believe I have what it takes to be a musician, but I am just too scared.**_

5:47pm: Hey!

 _ **5:49pm: Wow, rehearsals are very long?**_

5:50pm: Ugh, tell me about it!

 _ **5:51pm: I couldn't even imagine being in rehearsals for how many hours straight**_

5:52pm: Almost 12 hours!

 _ **5:53pm: Oh my goodness!**_

5:54pm: I have a huge concert coming up is why my rehearsals are so long. I get lots of breaks though.

 _ **5:55pm: Thats good**_

5:56pm: So, what's up

 _ **5:57pm: Just writing some lyrics down at the moment**_

5:58pm: You write songs?!

 _ **5:59pm: Yeah, I don't really tell people though**_

6:00pm: Oh, well...what are you writing?

 _ **6:01pm: Uh…**_

 _ **6:02pm: I don't really have much written**_

6:03pm: That's fine. Tell me what you have so far

 _ **6:04pm: Not until you tell me your name**_

6:05pm: Are we already at this step in our friendship?

 _ **6:06pm: We don't even know each other**_

6:07pm: So?

 _ **6:08pm: Fine**_

 _ **6:09pm: But you have to guess mine first.**_

6:10pm: Seriously?

 _ **6:11pm: Yep!**_

6:12pm: Okay….

6:13pm: Uh…

 _ **6:14pm: Anytime now. It's just a guess**_

6:15pm: Ally?

 _ **6:15pm: How the hell did you know that!?**_

6:16pm: I was right?

 _ **6:17pm: No, you were wrong I'm just acting this way for the fun of it!**_

6:18pm: hahaha!

 _ **6:19pm: How did you know? See I knew you were a stalker! XD**_

6:20pm: I'm not a stalker. I just guessed what my dream girls name would be

 _ **6:21pm: You expected me to be your dream girl?**_

6:22pm: No! Haha! I just took a wild guess is all

 _ **6:23pm: Okay. Now, it's you're turn**_

6:25pm: For what?

 _ **6:26pm: To tell me you're name!**_

6:27pm: Oh! Guess!

 _ **6:28pm: Are we seriously still doing this?**_

6:29pm: You started it!

 _ **6:30pm: Okay! Fine.**_

6:33pm: Anytime now…

 _ **6:34pm: You put me on the spot! I hate being put on the spot**_

6:35pm: I'll take that into note

 _ **6:36pm: I don't know!**_

 _ **6:37pm: Austin!**_

 _ **6:38pm: There I guessed.**_

6:39pm: And what was your mechanism for guessing?

 _ **6:40pm: What?**_

6:41pm: How did you guess?

 _ **6:42pm: IDK, I just guessed.**_

 _ **6:43pm: I used your way. My dream boys name too**_

6:44pm: Well them

 _ **6:45pm: So, what is your name, actually**_

6:46pm: Benjamin Button :)

 _ **6:47pm: That is not your name! Haha**_

6:48pm: What makes you so sure?

 _ **6:49pm: Because that's a fictional character off of the movie The Curious Case of Benjamin Button.**_

6:50pm: Damn it! I thought you wouldn't know that movie

 _ **6:51pm: Of course I do! It's about a guy who ages backwards! It's so cool!**_

6:52pm: I know right!

 _ **6:53pm: Look's like we found something in common!**_

6:54pm: I thought music was something we had in common

 _ **6:55pm: Oh, right haha!**_

 _ **6:56pm: So?**_

6:58pm: What?

 _ **6:59pm: omg, what's your name?**_

7:00pm: I'm Austin

 _ **7:01pm: Hey! I was right after all!**_

 _ **7:02pm: Or are you just tricking me?**_

 _ **Suddenly I received a picture message from Austin. It was a picture of his name but he had covered his last name.**_

 _ **7:04pm: What is that?**_

7:05pm: It's my name

 _ **7:06pm: Fine. I believe you.**_

 _ **7:07pm: But I'm not telling you my last name**_

7:08pm: It's okay. I wasn't going to tell you my last name either.

7:09pm: Then that would spoil my entire identity

 _ **7:10pm: How so?**_

7:11pm: You could search my name up.

 _ **7:12pm: Righhhht! Famous singer and all**_

7:13pm: Don't call me that. I don't like it

 _ **7:14pm: Right. Don't call Austin famous.**_

 _ **7:15pm: Even if he is…**_

7:16pm: Hey!

 _ **7:17pm: I was just kidding around**_

7:18pm: I know ;)

7:19pm: So what lyrics are you writing?

 _ **7:20pm: I've actually written a lot more since we started texting**_

7:21pm: Let me see!

 _ **7:22pm: Fine. Since you've been waiting a long time**_

 _ **7:24pm: 'Today I took a walk in the clouds...Used to keep my eyes wide shut, but now I'm staring down'**_

7:25pm: Is that it?

 _ **7:26pm: Do you like it?**_

7:27pm: I LOVE IT!

7:27pm: BUT IS THERE MORE?!

 _ **7:28pm: Yes**_

7:29pm: Then let's see it!

 _ **7:30pm: Used to be a shadow, now a shadow scream my name...And in the daylight I could swear**_

7:31pm: Is that it?

 _ **7:32pm: Yeah, thats all I've written**_

7:33pm: Has anyone told you that you're extremely talented?

 _ **7:34pm: Yeah, my family and my best friend**_

7:35pm: That's it?

 _ **7:36pm: That's it**_

 _ **7:37pm: I don't really tell people about my writing abilities. I usually just keep to myself.**_

7:38pm: I could help you write the song if you want?

 _ **7:34pm: And how do you supposed we do that?**_

7:36pm: You don't perhaps live in L.A. do you?

 _ **7:37pm: You live in L.A.?**_

7:38pm: Yeah! Do you?

 _ **7:39pm: Sadly, no. I live in New York**_

7:40pm: Damn it!

7:41pm: We'll figure out a way. Because this writing this could be awesome!

* * *

 _ **Later that night I decided to type in "Austin" in google. I knew nothing would come up because you have to have a last name to actually get something accurate to who you are trying to find. But I did it anyways. After pressing enter on my keyboard, a huge list of links came up.**_

 _ **AustinMoon. com**_

 _ **FullMoonTour. com**_

 _ **FanFiction AustinMoon**_

 _ **WattPad AustinMoon**_

 _ **And tons of more links.**_

 _ **I clicked on images on the top screen and this blonde headed boy came up. He was a famous singer.**_

 _ **This couldn't possibly be the Austin I've been texting, could it?**_

 _ **Famous Singer...Austin...Tons Of Rehearsals…?**_

 _ **This is scary!**_

* * *

 **I forgot to say that RausllyR5xo will have Austin's POV up when I am finished writing Ally's POV. So, when this story is done. It also helps with the fact that some of you guys will be upset that when the story is done, no more Hello? Hello. But then you get to look forward to seeing Austin's POV! Anyways, leave me a review and I'll update soon!**


	3. Possible

**Hello? Hello. Chapter 3**

 **I can't believe I'm already on chapter 3! Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **OMG! So sorry it has been over a month! I'll try updating more now! Trying to keep up with the dates...**

Remember:

 _ **Ally**_

 _Trish_

Austin

 **Dez**

* * *

November 5th

3:35pm: We're the same

 _ **3:36pm: What?**_

3:37pm: The song lyric… 'And in the daylight I could swear we're the same'

 _ **3:38pm: I actually like that! Let's keep it!**_

3:39pm: Sweet! What have you been up to today?

 _ **3:40pm: Work, that's pretty much it. I woke up, went to work, and I just got home like five minutes ago. My work ends at 3:30.**_

3:41pm: Oh, cool!

 _ **3:42pm: So, did you do anything interesting Mr. I Heart Singing**_

3:43pm: haha..you're very funny, Ally

 _ **3:44pm: lol, I know I am**_

 _ **3:45pm: But, seriously, what did you do today?**_

3:46pm: What did I do today...a simple Thursday, a simple life...a simple, I didn't nothing today

 _ **3:47pm: I simple, Nothing, would have did it's job**_

3:48pm: Well, I had to think

 _ **3:49pm: And you couldn't erase it so you didn't make me read your thoughts through text?**_

3:50pm: Now, what kind of friend would I be if I made everything simple for you

 _ **3:51pm: I really good one**_

3:52pm: I guess I'm the worst

 _ **3:53pm: I guess you are**_

3:54pm: Ouch! That really hurt my feelings

 _ **3:55pm: What?**_

 _ **3:56pm: I'm so sorry!**_

 _ **3:57pm: I didn't really mean it!**_

 _ **3:58pm: You're actually a really nice friend because I can really talk to you!**_

 _ **3:59pm: Please don't take it personally!**_

4:00pm: Relax, Ally! I was kidding!

 _ **4:01pm: Oh, thank goodness**_

4:02pm: It's called sarcasm for a reason

 _ **4:03pm: Well, I never really liked sarcasm**_

4:04pm: Yeah, I can see that

 _ **4:10pm: I just got another lyric idea!**_

4:11pm: Let's hear it!

 _ **4:12pm: 'I'm just an ordinary human'**_

 _ **4:13pm: I was thinking that could be part of the chorus**_

4:15pm: I love it but I wish I knew what the song would sound like

4:19pm: Hello?

4:20pm: Hello…

 _ **4:23pm: Oh, sorry.**_

4:24pm: Sometimes I think you got kidnapped or something

 _ **4:25pm: What do you think the chances of me getting kidnapped in New York are?**_

4:26pm: I think you just answered your own question

 _ **4:27pm: Yeah, I just realized that…**_

4:28pm: You're so funny

4:29pm Just Kidding

 _ **4:30pm: You're mean**_

 _ **4:31pm: Sorry...not sorry…?**_

 _ **4:34pm: I got to go..**_

 _ **4:35pm: Oh...was it because I said you weren't funny?**_

 _ **4:36pm: Because I really am sorry about that!**_

 _ **4:37pm: HAHA! No, I'm going out to supper with some friends.**_

 _ **4:38pm: Oh, lol, have fun!**_

 _ **4:39pm: Thanks!**_

* * *

November 6th

12:39pm: Hey!

12:50pm: Hello…

5:22pm: OMG guess what!

7:41pm: You there…?

10:35pm: Good night...

November 9th

3:46pm: How was your weekend?

6:37pm: We haven't talked since Thursday night.

8:48pm: You just not going to answer me?

November 10th

2:45pm: Dude...I'm worried

2:46pm: About what?

2:47pm: Well...Ally hasn't talked to me for almost a week

2:48pm: Maybe she is busy

2:49pm: She could have at least told me she was busy and couldn't text at the moment

2:50pm: Dude...don't sweat it. She probably just lost her phone or something

November 16th

5:58pm: You just going to ignore me for over a week?

8:26pm: Okay then…

November 20th

 _ **5:09pm: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! I LOST MY PHONE AND THEN I COULDN'T FIND IT WHEN I WENT OUT FOR SUPPER TWO WEEKS AGO! I HAVN'T HAD A PHONE FOR TWO WEEKS!I AM SO SORRY IF I WORRIED YOU OR THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE BEING IGNORED! I HONESTLY LOST MY PHONE! I FINALLY FOUND IT! WELL...MY FRIEND FOUND IT FOR ME!**_

 _ **6:44pm: You mad…?**_

 _ **7:22pm: I guess you are…**_

7:47pm: Oh, I thought you were ignoring me or you died or something! I was worried for you!

7:48pm: And sorry I would have responded earlier but I was in rehearsal

 _ **7:49pm: I'm fine...and alive**_

 _ **7:50pm: You were worried about me?**_

7:51pm: Yeah...is that so bad?

 _ **7:52pm: No! I'm actually thankful. You barely know me and we've never met.**_

7:53pm: Who says you have to meet to be friends?

 _ **7:54pm: That's true. A lot of people are friend over the internet**_

7:55pm: Well...technically we aren''t friends over the internet…

 _ **7:58: What?**_

7:59pm: We aren't connected to any social medias...just texting which is SMS.

 _ **8:01pm: Ahhh**_

 _ **8:02pm: What did you want to tell me?**_

 _ **8**_ **:03pm: What?**

 _ **8:04pm: A while ago you texted me "OMG! GUESS WHAT!"**_

8:05pm: Oh! You'll never believe it!

 _ **8:06pm: What!**_

8:07pm: I'm going to be visiting New York for a day!

 _ **8:09pm: Oh wow! We could finally have a chance to meet**_

8:10pm: Sorry to just drop this on you...but I have to go

 _ **8:11pm: Okay, I promise I will talk to you tomorrow!**_

8:12pm: Okay good!

I cant believe Austin and I are going to have a chance to actually meet! Face to face! I feel like this is going to be an awesome _friendship..._


	4. AN

**Guys I have some bad news! I have to cancel this! Me and Rausllyr5xo have literally no inspiration to right this at all. We talked it over together and decided to cancel this story. It's just really hard to write but we are sorry for the readers! Feel free to read our other stories as we still are writing other stories! :)**


End file.
